1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, more particularly one, which includes a transparent plastic containing part, and a metallic outer layer securely fitted on a portion of the plastic containing part such that people can see the contents thereof through a portion of the enclosing wall of the containing body that isn't covered with the outer layer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Transparent plastic containers are available, which allows people to see the contents without opening the lids while there are no transparent metallic containers available. However, plastic containers usually are cheaper than and don't look as high class as metallic ones. Therefore, some manufactures have developed various new containers that are comprised of metallic parts and plastic ones.
Referring to FIG. 10, a prior container includes a metallic outer part 61, and an inner part 62; the outer part 61 is formed with several ornamental holes 611 on the wall portion. The inner part 62 is made of transparent plastics, and it is closely fitted in and stuck to the outer part 61; thus, people can see the contents of the container through the holes 611 of the metallic outer part 61. Because plastics and metals have different coefficients of expansion, the adhesion between the inner and the outer parts 62, 61 is prone to reduce owing to change of temperature. Consequently, the inner and the outer parts 62, 61 are no longer firmly joined.
An improvement on container was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,712B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,841B1, which includes a metallic inner barrel part, and a plastic outer part, which inner part has several ornamental holes thereon, and which outer part is directly formed over the inner part, with some portions thereof projecting into the ornamental holes, by means of injection molding. Therefore, the advantages of plastic containers and metallic ones are combined. However, the inner and the outer parts of the container are prone to lose the firm connection between them, and in turns separate from each other, because they have different coefficients of expansion.